


The First Time Mello Kissed Matt

by AlyaRayne



Series: The First Time Series [5]
Category: Death Note
Genre: It's cute I swear!, M/M, Mello kisses Matt, Oh yeah and OC's exist, Second first kiss, Slight Matt abuse, Teenage Hormones, but not really, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRayne/pseuds/AlyaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello had already been feeling slightly odd around Matt before the kiss, his brain going hazy and his mouth going dry every time he was with the gamer, but now it was almost unbearable. Since the kiss he had gotten the ball of heat that swelled in his stomach every time Matt did something. He had started having odd dreams that left him hot and restless and recently he had experienced his very first erection during a study session while Matt was asleep. Now, looking at Matt’s abused lip was bringing back all of those feelings that he didn’t know how to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Mello Kissed Matt

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this happens about two weeks after the events of The First Time Matt Kissed Mello. They're fourteen here and it's somewhere around spring or summer time. Feel free to imagine whatever game you want Matt and R to be playing I never really picked one. I hope you like it!!! Feel free to hit me up on tumblr if you want to talk: http://alyarayne.tumblr.com/

The first time Mello kissed Matt was almost two weeks after the kiss in the sunlight. Matt was playing some new game or other on their small TV, curled up on the floor surrounded by snacks and red bull. Mello was studying, as usual, but his eyes were beginning to blur and he was bored as all hell. There was only so much information on world politics he could take in before he wanted to burn everything in sight. 

Sighing he turned away from his desk, rubbing his fingers across his eyes. “Hey Mattie, what do you say we go to the kitchen and see if they have any cake?” This question was met with silence from the redhead and the sound of something blowing up on the TV. Mello opened his eyes. 

Matt was staring, blank faced at the TV, his bottom lip in his teeth as he concentrated. Mello fought the urge to throw something at him, like a brick or a tree. Not that it would do any good when Matt was in this deep in gameland. 

Standing, Mello stalked barefoot over to the redhead and dropped down to sit beside him. He studied his friend, taking in the goggles that messed up the already messy red hair. The light dusting of freckles that showed on his cheeks and his arms, the way his eyes flicked back and forth as he watched what was going on, on the screen. Not many people knew this, but Matt had beautiful blue/green eyes that sometimes glinted with the smallest hint of gold flecks. 

“Mattie?” The redhead still didn’t notice the presence of his friend and roommate, to busy killing what looked like a zombie. Mello ground his teeth together. “Matt, are you listening to me?” Not even a flicker of recognition. “Mail fucking Jeevas, I swear to God I will kick your ass if you don’t answer me right now!” Still nothing.  
Frustrated now, Mello clenched his fists in the loose fabric of his black pants. He really wanted to hit the redhead right now, but he wouldn’t. He couldn’t, really. Matt was the only one in the whole infernal place who didn’t drive him bat shit crazy. 

Just as Mello was considering getting a jug of water to splash over the gamer, Matt released his lip from his teeth, the battle now over. The skin was flushed red and slightly bruised looking, and when Matt swiped his tongue out to wet it, Mello fought a shiver. Something ignited in his stomach, making his body tense and his breath leave his lungs in a rush. 

He frowned, his eyebrow twitching up. This feeling wasn’t new exactly, he’d felt it before when Matt was around, but never this strongly. It was like someone had set a tight ball of heat inside his stomach and nothing he did made it go away. 

It was all Matt’s fault really. That idiotic redhead had been staring at Mello for months now with this strange look in his eyes. He had gone to talk to R about it once and had been told to figure it out on his own. Then, three weeks ago after a few odd comments made by Matt about Mello’s new muscle, the blonde had decided to try and see if maybe the way he looked was the problem. Matt had never seemed self conscious before, even when Mello had had his growth spurt, leaving the blonde a good four inches taller than the redhead, but sometimes things changed. 

So, one morning three weeks ago Mello had devised a plan that would allow him to see if his hypothesis was correct. After his usual morning shower he had dropped his towel on the floor (one of the hardest things he had ever had to do was leave it there) and had walked out of the bathroom naked. Matt’s reaction had made him both angry and amused. The redhead had obviously not been jealous by the way Mello looked, but there was a definite reaction. Matt had gone red; deep crimson red and began fidgeting on the floor where he had been playing his videogames before practically running out of the room. 

The incident hadn’t been brought up again, but Matt’s staring had gotten worse and he became obsessed with getting Mello’s attention. It had gotten so bad the redhead had started to follow Mello outside, something he had refused to do before because of his eyes. Finally the whole thing had culminated in Matt kissing Mello under the largest tree on  
the Wammy grounds. 

Mello had already been feeling slightly odd around Matt before the kiss, his brain going hazy and his mouth going dry every time he was with the gamer, but now it was almost unbearable. Since the kiss he had gotten the ball of heat that swelled in his stomach every time Matt did something. He had started having odd dreams that left him hot and restless and recently he had experienced his very first erection during a study session while Matt was asleep. Now, looking at Matt’s abused lip was bringing back all of those feelings that he didn’t know how to deal with. 

Suddenly something happened on the game that made Matt groan, a low, annoyed sound that sent a shiver through Mello’s body, leaving him confused and breathless. His usually comfortable briefs felt tight and confining. Once again Matt’s tongue was sweeping out to lick his lips, and before Mello realized what he was doing he was following it.  
His lips touched Matt’s with an electric shock that bordered on painful, but was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt at the same time. Matt, now aware of the world again as Mello’s kiss and the fact he could no longer see the TV brought him out of the videogame, jerked slightly, his eyes going wide. 

“Mmmro, whmm?” His mouth opened slightly, his tongue brushing Mello’s top lip and he tried to talk. With a startled, almost terrified sound Mello licked once at Matt’s lips, making the redhead gasp. Suddenly their tongues touched, and every thought Mello had ever had that this should be disgusting was gone in a haze of fire that swept though his veins.  
His hands found their way to Matt’s neck and face, holding him still in case he decided to move away. It seemed the redhead was having the same thoughts, because his own hands were on Mello’s hips, pulling him closer. With a sigh Mello felt Matt’s tongue run clumsily and curiously over his own, a small bit of saliva escaping their lips to slide down Mello’s chin. The blonde hardly cared, his mind to focused on the overwhelming taste of candy, red bull and something that he couldn’t quite place. Something that made his toes curl.  
Seemingly boneless, Matt slid backwards, taking Mello with him until the blonde was hovering over the gamer, almost laying on top of him. In a desperate attempt to not crush Matt, Mello swung his leg over the gamer so his thighs were pressed against Matt’s hips. 

The redhead shivered and pulled Mello down on top of him, crushing them together. The hardness that Mello was now used to feeling in his own pants was reflected in Matt’s, and this sent another bolt of heat through the blonde, making him gasp into the kiss.

The gamer slid his hands up Mello’s back, under his shirt, and let his tongue slide deeper into the blonde’s mouth to play with his teeth. Mello groaned at the slick feeling of Matt’s tongue in his mouth, even if it was obvious that neither of them really had any experience. 

A moan left Matt’s throat when Mello pulled back just enough to get a breath and nip at his lips, and then they were kissing again, this one slightly gentler but still just as hot. This time Mello got to explore Matt’s mouth, taking in the too close, slightly uneven bottom teeth, and the way his front tooth slightly hid the one next to it. How he had yet to have his twelve year old molars fully come in past the gums. 

He explored the gap between two molars that Matt always complained got popcorn stuck in it, and the scar on the inside of his cheek that Matt had gotten when he had fallen off his skateboard and bitten down accidently the first and last time he had ridden it. 

The flavor of red bull was slightly annoying because Mello thought it was disgusting, but the slight hint of chocolate made his mouth water. Speaking of he really needed a new supply, he was starting to run low. 

This thought was shoved out of Mello’s head as Matt whimpered into his mouth. Apparently there was a sensitive spot on the roof of his mouth. With a slight smirk he swiped his tongue over the spot and a thrill went down his spine as Matt shuddered against him. 

Mello opened his eyes, and was slightly disappointed when he was met with the sight of Matt’s goggles reflecting the TV light. With a grunt Mello brought his hands up off the floor and shoved at the goggles, slipping them off and ruffling that beautiful red hair. Matt chuckled and blinked with the influx of light, even dimmed as it was.  
His blue/green eyes shined in his red face, and the sight of the emotions swimming through his eyes made Mello’s breath hitch. He pulled back, parting their lips with a breathless gasp of longing. They lay panting, still pressed together, their breath mingling between them. 

“Wow...” breathed Matt, his shining red lips curving into a smile, his eyes shining with an emotion Mello hadn’t seen directed towards him in years. And also something that he had never seen from anyone until now. “That was...wow...” Mello felt a smile curl his own lips, and there was something suspiciously wet burning in his eyes. 

“Yeah...” answered the blonde. With another little smile Matt leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Mello’s tingling lips. 

“Can we...do that again, or was that just a onetime thing?” Matt asked. Mello blinked before asking a slightly hesitant, “Do you want to?” Matt nodded, his ruffled hair flopping, his goggles sliding a little across the floor.

“Yeah, totally.” This made something in Mello’s chest swell with an emotion he couldn’t explain. 

“Good.” Matt wiggled under him, his movements shifting Mello to the point of almost knocking him off. He tried to pull away, but Matt held him tight. 

“Now?” Mello sighed, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance at the redhead’s question, but he smiled anyway. 

“Actually I was thinking we could go down to the kitchen and see if they have any cake. What do you think?” at this, Matt shoved Mello off him and leapt to his feet, snatching his goggles as he did. Mello landed gracefully, rolling into a crouch before he slid seamlessly to his feet. Once he was up he lashed out and smacked Matt’s arm hard. 

“Hey! What was that for?!” Mello chuckled, his mouth sliding from a smile into a wicked grin. 

“No one knocks me on my ass, Mattie.” he said, his voice dropping dangerously low. His eyes flashed, making Matt take a step back. Then Mello laughed, a high, slightly insane sound that he had stolen from BB. Matt glared as he slid his goggles back on. 

“Ha ha, vey funny. Now come on, Mels, if you don’t hurry I’ll give all your cake to Near.” The redhead was just lucky he ducked fast enough to miss the shoe that was thrown at his head. 

“Try it and I’ll kill you.” snarled the blonde. 

“Don’t you mean kiss me?” asked Matt, already half way out the door. Mello followed, hot on the gamer’s heels. 

“Fuck you, Jeevas.” 

“Take me to dinner first.” The smack that followed brought two other Wammy’s roommates peaking out of their room. 

“Say, is it just me or do they look like they just had a good snog?” asked R, grinning widely. He held out his hand to accept the ten pound note from F, who was glaring after the terrible twosome. 

“One more week and I would have won, too.” grumbled the blonde. 

“I told you they couldn’t last a month without throwing each other to the floor.” With a roll of his eyes F slid back into their room. 

“Yeah, but they do that already.” R chuckled and settled back into his place in front of the TV. He had been playing two player with Matt, but five minutes ago Matt had stopped responding and been killed by one of the Zombie Legions. R figured that that must have been when they attacked each other. It kind of sucked too, because R had been trying to get Linda to look at him like Matt looked at Mello for years. Some people have all the luck. 

“You know what I mean. Now, twenty quid says that Mello tops.” R said, switching his game out of two player so he could continue killing zombies. 

“No way in hell. Matt tops. He has to. Mello’s bossy, yeah, but Matt’s always known how to get through to him. Twenty quid say’s Matt tops and I’ll take over your dishes for a week.” 

F held out his hand to R, who paused the game long enough to take the offered hand and shake. 

“You’re on, mate.”


End file.
